Vehicle access has traditionally been controlled by one or more physical vehicle keys. When a vehicle owner or user possesses the physical keys, the user could insert a key into a lock and unlock the vehicle doors or into an ignition and start the vehicle engine. As vehicle technology evolved, the vehicle keys remained physical but were implemented as passive devices that wirelessly communicated with the vehicle to provide access. The passive device include a wireless transmitter that the vehicle owner/user carries to gain access to the vehicle and its functionality. These mechanisms of regulating vehicle access involve physical possession of a dedicated key or device to operate the vehicle. While physical keys are reliable and effective, it may be inconvenient to deliver physical keys or devices to a person sharing a vehicle among more than one person.